She's not who they thought she was
by Hotchickdude
Summary: Annie is fourteen, she has an identical twin, when she suddenly goes missing, the team tries to dig up any information that could help, but they can't find anything. Except that Allie might not be the one who's missing… Ok, so the summary stinks...
1. Chapter 1

Allie looked around to make sure no one was watching her before she grabbed her backpack that was sitting next to the door, and walked out to the sidewalk, She looked around, put her backpack on, headed down the street and vanished.

----

Jack and Vivian drove up to a three-story house; police cars were everywhere. "Nice neighborhood," Jack muttered.

Samantha walked out of the house.

"Sam, what'd we got?" he asked.

Sam looked down at her paper in her hands. "Not much, Allie Parkins, fourteen years old, has an identical twin sister, both parents, and she hasn't been seen since last night..." she answered as she looked up "But we just got here," she added.

Jack nodded. "Anyone interview the parents? Or the sister?"

Sam nodded. "The police, but none of us,"

"You and Danny interview the sister..."

"Annie."

"Annie, and Vivian and I will interview the parents." Jack said. "What's Martin doing?"

"A background check on her computer," Sam answered.

"Okay," Jack said.

"Parents are in the living room," Sam said as she turned and walked away.

Jack nodded and headed left, hoping it would lead to the all-white living room, not a place for kids. "Mr. and Mrs. Parkins?" he asked as he walked over to a couple.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm Andrea, this is Jim," she said.

"Hello, I need to ask a few questions..." he said as he pulled out a notebook.

"Um, the police already asked us." Jim said uncertainly.

Jack nodded. "I know, but we have to ask too," he said. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." Andrea said. "Please, sit."

Jack sat down.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Jim asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I'm waiting-"

"Sorry Jack," Vivian said as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Ok, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Jack asked.

"Dinner," Andrea said.

"What time was that?" Jack asked.

"About five, my husband and I had to go out."

Jack wrote it down. "When did you realize she was missing?" he asked.

"When she didn't come home from school, then we thought she just might have went over to a friends house without telling us, but we got a call saying she was never at school." Andrea answered.

"Did you call all her friends to make sure they didn't play hooky?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Jim said.

Vivian looked over at Jack, then back to the parents. "Is there any reason your daughter would ever run away?" she asked.

"No! Of course not, we give her anything she wants," Andrea said.

_Except you,_ Vivian thought.

"Is there a chance your daughter could have run off with a boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"No, she wasn't interested in boys," Jim said.

"Come on, she is fourteen and she's not interested in boys?" Jack asked.

"No,"

"How often do you guys talk together?" Vivian asked.

Andrea stiffened. "We all have our own busy life," she said.

"So she didn't talk to you much?" Jack confirmed.

"She spent a lot of time in her room," Jim said. "She liked to be alone and read."

Jack nodded.

"Was she depressed?" Vivian asked.

"Allie? No!"

"Did she get along with her sister?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they were like best friends," Andrea replied with a smile.

Jack smiled.

"Any reason someone would kidnap her?" Jack asked.

"Oh my goodness! No!" Jim said. "No way."

"Was your daughters behavior changing?"

"No."

Jack nodded. "Thank you," he said as he stood up with Vivian right behind him.

----

Sam and Danny entered Annie's bedroom, Annie was lying on her bed facing the wall.

"Annie?" Sam asked.

Annie sat up and turned to her, she quickly wiped her tears away. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm Samantha Spade this is Danny, we're with the FBI, we need to ask you a few questions about your sister Allie,"

Annie nodded. "Ok-kay," she said.

"Ok," Sam said as she sat down in a beanbag chair.

Danny remained standing. "Annie, what was your sister like?"

"Was?" she asked nervously.

"Is," Danny corrected.

"She was quiet, but fun," Annie replied. "We laughed a lot, she always thought she wasn't as pretty as A- me, but we're identical,"

Sam nodded. "Did she have any secrets?" She asked.

Annie shook her head. "We told each other everything."

"Was she popular?" Sam asked.

Annie shook her head again. "Not at all, I was, but Allie... she didn't like to be popular,"

"Did guys like her?"

"Oh yeah, they liked her all right, just because she _is _beautiful," Annie said. "She hated it."

"Did she get along with your parents?" Danny asked.

"What teen now a days gets along with their parents?" Annie asked. "No, she didn't, neither of us did, they're never home."

"Any reason she would run away?"

"Why do you think she ran away?" Annie asked.

"I didn't say I thought she was," Danny said.

Annie looked down. "There's a lot of reason she would run away, but not enough."

"Do you know anyone who hates her?" Sam asked.

Annie shook her head. "No one would hate her, she's a nice girl."

"Has your sister acted differently lately?" Sam asked.

Annie shook her head. "No."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

"Will you find her?" Annie asked.

"We'll do our best," Sam said as she followed Danny out of the room. "She knows something."

"I know," he said. "We just have to figure out why she is hiding it,"

Sam walked into Allie's room and spotted Martin unplugging the cords to Annie's computer. "Find anything?"

Martin looked over at her. "No, but I'm taking it home," he said.

Sam nodded.

"What about you? Find anything?"

"Not much," she answered, she looked over at Allie's bed, no signs of a struggle.

"Police think it was a runaway," Danny said as he walked into the room.

"Did her parents ever abuse her?" Sam asked.

"No, not according to them, or anyone I asked." Danny said.

Vivian and Jack walked into the room.

"Not what I thought a teenaged girl's room would look like," Vivian said as she looked around the white walls, everything was in place, not a piece of clothing lay on the ground.

----

21 hours missing...

Sam put up a picture of a fourteen year old girl, she had black curly hair that came down to her shoulders, a shy smile, that showed her perfect white teeth, her blue eyes brought out her pale face.

"Allie Parkins, age fourteen, not sure when she went missing," Sam said.

"Did we find anything?" Martin asked as he walked into the room.

"Not much," Sam muttered.

"Found something on the computer," he said as he held up a piece of paper. "It's an email, 'dear you-know-who', I'm going to do it, just thought you should know'." Martin read.

"Who is it to?" Jack asked.

"We don't know, the email address doesn't give a name, they created it from the library," Martin said.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks ago," Martin answered. "But, they have no surveillance camera, and the person written down for the computer is 'Jane Doe'." He said.

"And the librarian accepted it?" Jack asked.

Martin shrugged.

"Sam, Martin go talk to the librarian, see if she can remember anything," Jack said. "Danny, go talk to some of her friends,"

"You got it," he said as he walked away.

"Viv, let's go talk to her teachers."

----

"You expect me to remember someone from two weeks ago?" The old librarian asked.

"It would really help miss," Martin said.

The lady shook her head. "No, wait, um… it was a girl… about fourteen, fifteen." she said.

"What did she look like?"

"I wouldn't know, she was wearing a hooded jacket." The lady answered.

"Thank you," Sam said. "If you remember anything at all, please call me,"

She nodded and went back to work.

----

"So she hadn't been acting differently lately?" Danny asked again.

Allie's friend 'Megan' shook her head. "No, not at all!"

"Nothing?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm sorry,"

"Thank you anyways," he said as he walked away.

----

"Allie's missing?"

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. White, her English teacher said.

"Had she been acting strange lately?"

"No, but her sister had, she was getting awfully quiet, and she was usually a talkative kid, but no, nothing was different about Allie,"

Jack exchanged glances with Sam. "Did either of them have any problems at home that you know of?"

Mrs. White shook her head. "No, they always seemed… well, I couldn't say happy, but they seemed content."

"Do you have any idea why Allie started to grow quiet?" Sam asked.

"No, but it almost bothered me… I tried to find out what the matter was, a few days ago…"

_Mrs. White walked over to the twins, besides them, the classroom was empty. Mrs. White sat down at a desk in front of them and took off her glasses. "Is something wrong?" she asked kindly. _

_Allie and Annie shook their heads. "No, nothing's wrong." _

_Mrs. White sighed. "You used to be my best student Allie, but now you seem to not even try anymore." _

_Allie looked down. "I'm sorry, been really busy…" _

_"What's bothering you?" Mrs. White asked. _

_"Nothing!" Annie shouted, she looked up at her. "Nothing is wrong with either of us, can we go now?" _

_Mrs. White nodded. "Just remember, I'm here if you need me…" _

_They nodded and quickly left the room. _

"It was strange, because Annie never talks in my class, only when she has to, I've never seen her get that way…"

Jack nodded. "Thank you," he said, he turned to Sam and they headed out the door. "Is it just me or does it sound like they switched places that day?"

Sam nodded. "I got that impression too…"

----

Okay, so should I continue it? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha walked into Annie's room. Annie was looking down at a picture of her and Allie. "Hey," Sam said as she walked over to her and looked down at the photo, they were both dressed as Cinderella, it was taken years ago. "That's cute."

Annie put it back on her computer desk. "What are you doing here?" she asked, she wiped away a tear. "Did you find her?"

Sam looked down. "No, not yet," she answered. "I have to ask you a few more questions."

Annie wiped her hands on her jeans. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Do you and your sister switch places a lot?" she asked.

Annie looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Like… you pretend to be Allie, and she pretends to be you."

Annie froze. "No."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Not all twins are like that," she said. "We're different."

Sam nodded slowly. "Ahh, I see."

"Why? Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"We're just wondering." She answered.

Annie swallowed, she looked nervous. "Do you have any leads?" she asked.

Sam looked down at her notebook. "Annie, I'm going to ask you some personal questions, okay?"

Annie nodded slowly.

"Have your parents ever hit you?" She asked.

Annie shook her head.

"Annie, has your dad ever slept with you?" Sam hated saying those words.

Annie shook her head. "My dad never touched me."

"What about your mom?"

"No, my parents aren't sick like that." She muttered. "Why are you wasting you time with me instead of being out there looking for her?"

"Annie, you know something don't you? Did she talk about running away?"

Annie shook her head.

"Going with a boyfriend for the weekend?"

"No." Annie muttered.

"Has she ever talked about killing herself?"

"No! Please stop asking me!" Annie shouted. "I don't know where she is okay?" her voice didn't sound convincing.

"Okay, thanks for your time." Sam said, she smiled slightly, then walked out of the room.

"So?" Danny asked as Sam walked out of the house.

"I think she knows exactly where she is."

----

"Jack!" Martin said as he rushed into the room. "She called… her sister."

"What?" Sam and Jack asked as they got up from their desks and rushed over to Martin, he was holding a recorder in his hand.

"Play it." Jack said.

_"Allie?" a scared voice asked. "Is the coast clear?" _

_"Yeah, oh Annie! The FBI were here!" _

_"Do they know? You didn't tell them anything did you?" Annie asked. _

_"No," Allie answered. "Nothing." _

_"Good, so they don't suspect that you're Allie?" _

_"No, there's no reason to, why would I lie about that?" _

_"Yeah," Annie said. "Allie-" _

_"Oh god! Mom's coming up! I'll see you later!" _

_"Soon! Love you! Bye!" _

"So Annie is Allie, we've been looking for the wrong girl all along…"

"Did you hear what she said? She said 'Ill see you later'." Martin pointed out.

"I think we should have another talk with her sister..." Jack said.

----

21 hours missing…

"Allie?" Sam asked as she walked into the backyard, with Mrs. And Mr. Parkins right behind.

'Annie' turned around. "What? I'm Annie." She said.

"I don't think so," Sam said. "You see, we heard the conversation you had with your sister thirty minutes ago."

Allie froze, but then quickly dashed for the gate leading to the street, Sam was right behind. The gate was locked but Allie quickly jumped over it, Sam followed. "She's heading towards you!" Sam called into her walkie talkie.

Allie kept running, but turned around to see if Sam was coming, she didn't see her, she turned back and bumped right into Jack.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack said as he grabbed her arms, Allie tried to pull away from him but failed.

"Let me go!" she shouted, she continued to try to pull free from him, tears were now running down her face. "Leave me alone!" she kicked his foot.

"I don't think so," Jack said.

Sam ran into view and hurried over to them.

Allie looked terrified. "Listen, I don't know where she is! I swear!"

"We heard the telephone call she gave you, she said she'd see you soon, what was that about?" Jack asked.

Allie swallowed and paused, as if she was making up a story.

"Allie, we just want to find your sister, that's all." Sam said.

Allie didn't say anything.

"Allie, you have to talk to us," Jack said.

Allie shook her head. "No I don't, and I won't!"

"If you don't tell us where your sister is, and we know you know, do you know what will happen?" Jack asked.

"I DO NOT CARE!" Allie shouted. "Now let me go!"

"I-"

"Let her go!"

Jack and Sam turned to Mrs. Parkins.

"Mrs. Parkins-" Sam started.

"Let my daughter go." She said again.

Allie looked as surprised as Sam and Jack did.

"Ma'am-"

"Don't hold my daughter that way!" she shouted. "I want you to let her go!"

Jack let go of Allie's wrists.

"She said she didn't know anything," Mrs. Parkins said. "I believe her."

Allie swallowed, suddenly looking evenmore guilty.

"I want you to find my daughter, not blame my other one for her disappearance." she said.

"Ma'am, we have a phone call from her, she was talking to her sister, she knows very well where Annie is, if you want to find her, you're going to have to let us do our jobs." Sam said, she looked pretty mad.

Mrs. Parkins froze. "Allie?" she turned to her daughter, she was no longer there, but instead, running down the street, Jack and Sam just noticed her gone, they quickly ran after her. "ALLIE!"

"STOP!" Jack shouted.

Allie was one of the fastest runners they had ever chased, she jumped over someone's fence and disappeared.

Jack and Sam continued to look, but didn't find any trace of her, they were now looking for two girls...

----

Okay, so the end of his chapter I couldn't word right, so sorry if it seems to fake! Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you happy now?" Jack demanded as he walked over to Mrs. Parkins. "Now both of your daughters are missing." He stormed off to his car with Sam right behind. "We have to post their pictures everywhere."

Sam nodded. "I'll call the news." She said.

Jack sighed. "People sometimes!" he muttered then drove off.

----

"So, we're now looking for both of the girls?" Danny asked. "You don't think she's coming back?"

"I don't think so," Jack said.

"We really need to know why they decided to leave." Martin said.

Danny looked over at Martin, of course they needed to find out why they left!

"I'm going to go talk with the dad again, unless you have something for me to do…" Sam said as she stood up.

"No, go ahead, Danny, go with her." Jack rubbed his forehead. "Did you find out anything else on her computer Martin?"

"Nope, only sites she visited were research sites and some game site."

"Okay…"

"Got something!" Vivian said as she walked into the room holding a piece of paper. "Mr. Parkins was arrested when he was nineteen for raping a thirteen year old girl, they couldn't pin it on him, so they let him go. I talked to a police officer who was working on the case then, he said everyone thought he did it, they just didn't have enough evidence."

"So you think the dad was sleeping with them? They decided to get away from it all?"

"I don't know, but it does sound suspicious." Vivian said.

Jack picked up his cell phone and called Sam and Danny and filled them in.

----

Sam knocked on the Parkins's door, Mrs. Parkins answered. "Yeah?" she asked, beginning to get a little worried. "Is something wrong? Did you find them?"

"Not yet," Sam said. "I need to talk to your husband."

"Why?" Mrs. Parkins demanded. "You've already asked him-"

"We have reason to believe he might have raped your daughters." Danny said.

Mrs. Parkins looked from both of them with tears in her eyes. "What? He would have never… no, he wouldn't, I know my husband! He's not like that!"

"Did he tell you what happened forty years ago?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Parkins looked down. "Yes, he said he didn't do it."

"And you believed it?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Parkins said. "Of course I did! He's my husband!"

"We still need to talk to him." Sam said. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Parkins looked down nervously. "He's… he's not here right now, he left thirty minutes ago, he was trying to find the girls."

Sam turned to Danny, then back to Mrs. Parkins. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

"No," Mrs. Parkins said, on the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Parkins, you girls may be in serious danger if he finds them first."

"I don't know!" she shouted. "If I did-"

"What? If you knew what would you do?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." She answered quickly. "I'm a nervous wreck, okay? I… I need my girls back, please."

"We're trying out best, but there isn't a big chance of finding them." Sam said. "If you know something… we need to know it."

Mrs. Parkins hesitated. "I- goodbye." She shut the door in their faces.

Sam turned to Danny and sighed.

----

FBI 

"Jack!" Martin said rushing into the room. "A-" he stopped as Sam and Danny walked in, he waited for them to come into hearing range before he continued. "A cab driver just called, he drove a girl matching Annie's description to a place called 'Lone Pine' about fifty miles away, he came home and saw her on the news."

"Lone Pine?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she told him to pull off to the side of the rode and let him out, while she was paying him, he saw another hundred dollar bill."

"She knows where she's going." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's what the cab driver said, she seemed to know exactly where she was going." Martin said, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We need to know if they visited any place near or in Lone Pine." Jack said.

"I'll give Mrs. Parkins a call." Martin said as he headed to his desk.

Jack nodded. "Samantha, check the hotel rooms, make sure they haven't checked in to anyplace. Danny, why don't we drive out there and ask around, it's not a big town."

Danny nodded and put his jacket back on. "Okay."

----

Sorry for taking so long to update! So, how'd you like it?


End file.
